Two Plus One
by Draycos
Summary: Because there is no 'I' in threesome. A collection of drabbles/stories on two/three pair relationships, from friendship to romance. -3- Control: She decided right then and there that her husband, frankly, had too much control.
1. Lucky Snowballs

* * *

_**Title:** Lucky Snowballs  
**Rating:** K__  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Pairings or Characters:** Kaoru/Kyouya (friendship); Host Club  
**Warnings:** Hmm... nope  
**Summary:** So... never thrown a snowball, eh?_

* * *

The park was dead, the leaves long gone, leaving the trees naked to the bitter cold before they were coated with white snow, their trunks snug between blankets of frozen water that packed onto the once green grass.

Sitting on the swing the amber haired boy kicked up the snow under his boots absentmindedly, olive orbs watching his brother, Haruhi, and Tamaki fend off Mori's and Honey's hailing snowballs. With a small smile on his lips Kaoru gave a hard kick off the ground, sending him backwards before he rocked his feet forward, the momentum pushing him in that direction before he rocked back, thin fingers grasped tight on the chains.

The host club decided to have a break today. A sort of rare freedom between their hosting and studying and all the other chaos that happened in their teenage lives. So now at the park near Haruhi's house Kaoru sighed against the cold air, hearing the creaking of the swing next to his as weight was added. Turning his head olive connected to charcoal.

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai," the twin muttered as he slammed his feet down, bringing himself to a sudden stop.

"No need to stop your fun on my expense," the older male said as he turned his eyes onto the war in front of them. Following his gaze Kaoru gave a tiny smile.

"Looks like they're having fun."

"Fun?" Turning back toward Kyouya the younger Hitachiin nodded his head. "Throwing snowballs and having the possibility of getting sick is fun?"

Making a face Kaoru muttered, "Well if you put it that way..."

"Well whatever other way is there to see it? Facts are facts."

"So are you telling me you've never thrown a snowball before Kyouya-senpai?" the younger male inquired.

"Never. Why waste time on such childish things." _'I mean I could be using my time at the moment for a more merit filled experience than wasting my time here.'_

Frowning the twin slowing got off his swing, the crease on his lips straightening out into a wider, more brilliant wrinkle as he bent down, shaping a perfect snowball between mitt hands. Turning back toward his senpai the Hitachiin twin did what the Hitachiin twins did best: creating brilliant masterworks of chaos.

As the snowball remains slipped down his senpai's face Kaoru couldn't help but crack up at the utter surprise etched into Kyouya's eyes. So of course he didn't expect - well didn't see than expect since the young male was bent over, eyes squinted into small slits as he laughed - the snowball that suddenly made a crash landing on his head.

_'That felt... good?'_

Snowballs flew as Kaoru tried the defend his side of the team, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki helping face off against the winning team of Honey, Mori and Kyouya.

And before he knew it he was looking up at the clear blue sky through the face-splat snowball. "Are you sure you've never thrown a snowball before Kyouya-senpai?"

"Completely positive."

* * *

_Hoped you liked the first installment of_ Two Plus One_. Anyways, if you liked and want to see more please leave a review. I promise the next one will be a threesome ^^_

* * *


	2. Two Is Better

_**Title:** Two Is Better_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (?)_

_**Genre:** Romance_

_**Pairings or Characters:** HikaruxKyouyaxKaoru (OT3)_

_**Warnings:** hinted adult content, Unbeta-ed, BoyxBoy(xBoy)_

_**Summary:** I was held against my will if you may, sandwiched between both of them; I didn't have much choice in the matter._

* * *

I was cornered. Trapped. Held against my will if you may. Both twins rested on opposite sides of my body. Front to back, I was sandwiched between them. Kaoru slowly winds his hands around my waist while Hikaru slipped his around my neck, thin fingers ruffling up my once perfect hair.

"Kyouya-senpai," they both whispered, voices husky in each ear.

"Why did you tell that girl-"

"-that you liked woman-"

"-when it's so obvious that you like men," they finished together. I felt Kaoru's hands slowly trail down my chest, the buttons coming undone as he passed each. Pretty soon I was exposed, Hikaru yanking my head forward for a searing kiss, Kaoru pulling my shirt off as he bit at my shoulder blade. I didn't know which one caused me to moan. All I knew was that Hikaru's ludicrous kiss and Kaoru's strip-teasing fingers were too much to handle at once. Pulling away I hissed as Kaoru trailed his nicely trimmed nails against my abdomen.

"I am bisexual. You both very well know that," I breathed. Then they pulled away. I groaned at the sudden lost of warmth. These two, they were going to drive me to the point of insanity.

"_Awww~_" they both hummed as they stood before me, Hikaru with crossed arms as Kaoru leaned over him. "So you're telling us that you prefer women to men at the moment?"

"You know I can't disclose the fact that I like men to anyone. If both of you knew how to not moan my name so loud maybe this problem wouldn't have happened," I reasoned monotonously, ignoring completely the previous question as I pushed my glasses up.

"But we can't help if Kyouya." Kaoru was in my face again, slamming me against the wall as he pushed every part of his body against mine. My glasses clattered to the floor. "You just know how to make us feel _sooo_ good..." he purred, rubbing his body quite suggestively against mine.

"It doesn't change the fact that both of you cornered me in a public area, when I very well told you not to because of the higher possibilities of getting caught." I tried to hide the fact that my voice was starting to get deeper, but I knew Kaoru felt my sudden arousal by the devilish grin on his face.

"But we can't help it." This time it was Hikaru's whispered breath that enchanted me, his face leaning over his brother's shoulder as our lips met, tongues slipping into each other's mouth, a swirl of salvia and lust and power. I bit down on his lip, causing him to stop momentarily with a gasp, giving me the opening I needed to over take him.

"Can't help what?" I panted when we finally pulled away.

"That you're so hot of course." Shit! Was he grinding against me? I groaned into Kaoru's ear, my head leaning down to nip at the crook of his neck, the very spot I knew was his weakest. And as I bit and licked and ravished the sensitive skin I was rewarded with not only a loud, panting moan of my name, but by the grinding of his dick against mine, his hips working quite deep into my own.

Then it all stopped again. Growling in frustration I watched as Hikaru pulled Kaoru away from me, his brother's flushed face turned away from mine. "But Kyouya," Hikaru scolded. "You can only have one man-"

"-so which one of us do you like more?" they both finished. Blinking in disbelief I shook my head.

"You're asking this now? We've been together for three weeks, and you're asking which one of you I like better?" If I wasn't so confused at the sudden question I would have been furious. First they both come onto me about a woman I had no interest in whatsoever, get me all aroused by there ministrations, then they just leave me to ask such a stupid question!

"Of course," they say, looking at each other. "You have to pick one of us. You can only have one of us."

"And yet I have both of you," I hissed, stalking up toward them. They quickly retreated.

"But now we've decided that you can only have one. It's only fair for you," they chimed.

"Only fair for me?" I had them both backed against another wall of the music room, each hand of mine weaved into each hair. "And what if I told you I'm a selfish bastard who likes the fact that this is a threesome?" I questioned before I slowly kissed Hikaru, pulling Kaoru's hands back toward my bare chest. As I felt them claw at my skin I groaned into the other's mouth.

"Then who are we to ignore the selfish indulgences of the Shadow King?" Kaoru questioned as he pulled me away from Hikaru, locking our lips together.

"But we will only agree to this if you allow us to top you," Hikaru posed as his fingers trailed down my back to rest into my back pant's pockets, groping my ass hard.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, it's better this way. We can all proudly say that Kyouya-senpai lets us all be equals in the bed."

Truthfully, I didn't really have that much of a choice in the matter, and as I found myself forced onto the couch, Kaoru behind me and Hikaru straddling my hips, I had to admit - just this once of course - that there were better benefits to being the uke to two very _handy_ twins.

* * *

_Just so you know, this story was originally written for this, not the contest I decided to submit it into. Anyways, hope you like this new installment. And if you're wondering why it's centered, it's because I think it looks cooler. I know... stupid XP I hope it isn't too OOC._

_**R&R. Thanks for reading ^^**_


	3. Control

_**Title:** Control_

_**Rating:** PG-13 (?)_

_**Genre:** Romance_

_**Pairings or Characters:** KyouyaxHaruhi_

_**Warnings:** hinted adult content_

_**Summary:** Her husband, so decided, had way to much control for her likings._

* * *

She knew he had control. He had patience too. Anyone who's sane enough to call Tamaki his best friend needs both a vast amount of patience and control. What she never noticed was how annoyingly aggravating both were. Specially his control......

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

..... Especially his control.

If Control was a human being, Haruhi would have most likely tied it to a rock, man-handled it into the trunk of her car (courtesy of her husband), drove to the nearest dock and thrown it into the water, watching with a sinister smile as it sunk, struggling fruitlessly to get loose.

But neither was Control a human being nor did Haruhi want to be sent to jail. Unlike her husband, she probably had less of a chance of getting away with murder (talk about a depressing figure of .01% of a chance to his near 100%). But that was okay, she figured, because she, Ootori Haruhi, had a plan. She was going to win this time. She was sure of it.

Of course her husband, she knew, found it quite amusing that she would boundlessly try to ruffle his feathers, so to speak. It became a sort of game between the two, seeing who could get the other annoyed first. He won.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

..... all the time.

But not this time. This time, her plan was flawless.

* * *

Nights like these were quite peaceful.

Kyouya would be sitting there, leaned back against the headboard of their bed with his handy laptop, the glow from the screen reflecting across glasses. The sleek silver of the top would glisten in her direction as she would lay there, book held loosely between thin fingers as honey-brown eyes traced the thin black lines that painted itself into a centered white pineapple of the top. Sometimes, Haruhi would find herself wondering what would take her husband away into clicky-clack mode, but she knew with his growing industry.... well, the possibilities were endless.

But today wasn't the day to wonder about what company her husband was currently overtaking. No, today was going to be the start of her winning streak.

Placing her book down she crawled forward, resting up against her husband's shoulder, wrapping slim arms around his neck, burying her head closer to the crook of it.

"Haruhi....?"

"Long day."

"Hn."

She began running her fingers lightly up and down Kyouya's arm, which was flexing against his fingers quick movements across the keyboard, but it was to no avail; her husband simply ignored her. She sighed, a fake cover for the attention she knew she wasn't going to get.... yet.

"How's work going?" Haruhi asked, looking innocently down her nose at the glaring screen. The words printed there swam before her eyes, having no meaning to her as the complex plans of graphs and letters spread from frame to frame.

"Well," Kyouya replied in his usual smooth monosyllabic way.

"That's good. Any new plans I should know about?" She tried again to distract his attention from the computerized words, but the attempt was futile. There was no reply this time.

Haruhi looked up, watching Kyouya's molten gray eyes flicker quickly from line to line, progressing rapidly threw the multiple tabs and pop-up windows. Sighing she rested her head better into the curvature of his neck, the random jerks of her husband's arm indicating the opening and closing of documents. Haruhi laid there patiently for awhile, letting her breath caress his skin. With a small movement she nudged her head gently against the underside of his chin, her breath ghosting hotly against his Adams-apple. Another jerk, another document closed and opened.

Sliding her hand down his shoulder she drew patterns on Kyouya's shirt, her fingers running lightly across his chest and over the soft, exposed skin between his collar bones at the base of his neck. As fingers slowly slithered their way up his muscular neck, feeling a pleasant tingling sensation running through the tips of her digits as she traced the underside of Kyouya's jaw, Haruhi couldn't help but blow teasingly at his skin. This produced no visible effect either. Kyouya's breath was coming out evenly from under the palm of her hand. Clicky-clack.

Encouraged by the lack of response, she began to place light kisses along the skin previously traced. As her lips continued their hot path along the underside of Kyouya's jaw to below his earlobe, Haruhi reflected that she would never usually be this direct at starting any form of foreplay. But this was different. This was a direct challenge, and goodness knew that the little Kyouya in her loved a good challenge. But only when she won, and right now, she was not winning like she planned. No, her husband's eyes just have to continue to eat up the data on the screen, paying no heed to what his wife was doing. In reply, her kisses became more adventurous, bolder, and she nipped and licked and sucked at Kyouya's skin lightly with her teeth and tongue and mouth. Clicky-clack.

What Haruhi failed to notice through her expedition was that her husband's eyes were no longer rapidly moving across the open windows, the same ones open two minutes ago still up on screen. In fact, if she were more observant she would have noticed that not only were Kyouya's eyes glued at one point on the screen, there was a look of utter concentration shining thhrough them as he tried to keep them there.

However Haruhi did not notice these things and instead stopped her teasing of his now abused earlobe, huffing in annoyance at her "obvious" defeat, and rolled over onto her stomach, grabbing the book she previously discarded and flipping to page sixty-six, continuing her reading in reeking waves of sullen sulking.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Abruptly the other broke the silence. "Don't be so miserable," Kyouya said flippantly, snaking an arm around his wife's waist, laptop discarded as he lent up against her back, lips brushing against her exposed neck.

"Don't be miserable!"

"Yes. It doesn't suit you, Haruhi," he purred, nibbling at her ear.

Turning around she tried to push him away, one of her random bouts of childish actions coming into play. "I just got trumped by an inanimate object!" she complained, trying resentfully to resist the pull of the older male who was, provenly, much stronger than her.

Kyouya chuckled darkly, raw ways of lust rolling off him as he leaned forward, dark eyes locking hers in a swirl of passion. "Not really, Haruhi. If you paid attention better, you would have noticed that I was just teasing you," he said, a small mischievous smirk on his face. She was about to interject when Kyouya drew her into a searing kiss.

Pulling away he whispered huskily, "By the way, I still win," before going back to previous engagements. But she didn't see how he won. She was about to voice that not only did she finally win and prove that her husband could lose control.... but.... but....

.....

.....

oh who cared? She was too preoccupied to even bother arguing. This could be saved for another time..........

* * *

_I have this issue with Kyouya. I can't stop writing him. So.... if you couldn't tell by now, then yes, Kyouya-senpai is my favorite character. A writer can be biased to ya know. Anywho, I'll try to make another pairing. Maybe a Kaoru Haruhi Friendship. Yeah! I like that idea ^^ Anywho, if you didn't get why Kyo still won it's because Haruhi stopped half way through. So it's like she forfited. To bad too, cuz if she continued our poor Demon Lord was sure to moan. Heheheee ^//^_

_**R&R Please**_


End file.
